Ritournelle
by carabas
Summary: Oneshot. Sous la torture l'intelligence ne sert plus à rien , même une intelligence comme celle d'Artémis Fowl. Alors on devient fou et on chante , on chante une petite comptine, comme une ritournelle ...


Auteur : carabas

Disclaimer : Artémis Fowl appartient à Eoin Colfer

Nécéssaire d'avroir lu les tomes 1 à 3 (encore que les références aux tomes sont minimes)

Remarques : je sais, j'ai du retard sur mon autre fic (elle avance bien quand même) mais j'ai eu l'idée de ce one-shot lorsque j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour les autres.

Le nouveau résumé est de Farewell (merci pour ton aide et ta review ton idée est vraiment bien! )

* * *

Je veux mourir.

Cette idée tournait et retournait dans la tête d'Artémis comme une mélopée. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Rien d'autre n'existait en dehors de cette douleur à la poitrine. Il n'avait même plus la force de supplier ses bourreaux, d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient attaché, il les avait injurié, quand ils avaient commencé à lui entaillé les bras, les jambes, le torse, il avait continuer, puis hurler lorsque ses plaies étaient devenues plus nombreuses, plus profondes. Quand ils lui avaient brisé la jambe et le coude droit, il avait pleuré comme un gamin, les suppliant d'arrêter. Puis ses hurlements s'étaient transformés en rire au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait sombrer dans la folie : au bout de trois jours de tortures raffinées, il avait senti son esprit lui échapper. Parfois ses bourreaux devenaient à ses yeux d'anciens amis, des collègues et les noms de Butler, Juliet ou Roots résonnés dans la pièce. Et dans les ténèbres, lorsqu'ils le laissaient enfin seul, il se murmurait pour lui-même une petite comptine à l'allure de ritournelle où il était question d'un gamin perdu dans la nuit et qui suppliait sa mère de le sauver. Petite histoire bâtie au hasard, sans queue ni tête ou " mère " revenait sans cesse. Ce petit jeu dura sans doute des jours et des nuits, il finit par en perdre le compte : eux recherchant un renseignement et lui ne comprenant plus un traître mot de cette histoire.

-Mais parle !

-Tu vas parler, oui !

-Il se fout de notre gueule !

-Ecoute petit, dis-nous où ils sont ou bien….

-Laisse moi faire, tu n'y connais rien !

Un bruit sourd. Un hurlement et toujours cette ritournelle dans la tête d'Artémis.

Maman, viens chercher ton enfant.

Ton petit a peur.

Il voit couler son sang.

Ton petit a peur,

Il entend des hurlements.

Maman, viens chercher ton enfant.

Mais jamais de maman. Nuit après nuit, à moins que ce ne soit des jours, ils revenaient toujours : torturant et mutilant, cajolant et suppliant. Et lui leur riant au nez ou crachant du sang le plus souvent. Parfois, ils restaient absent pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Quelqu'un d'autre venait : une femme. Elle le pansait, le nourrissait mais jamais ne lui parlait. Et toujours cette ritournelle dans la tête. Lancinante mélopée qui le berçait. Il restait ainsi, pendu au bout de ses chaînes, ne pouvant faire un geste et chantant.

Puis les coups recommençaient.

-Tu vas parler à la fin ! Où sont-ils ?

-Où sont les résistants ?

-Où est Short ?

-Parle !

Chaque phrase ponctuée d'un nouveau coup.

-Arrête, Lope ! Le Conseil en a encore de besoin.

-Besoin ! De cette larve ! Il est dingue, je vous l'ai déjà dis !

-Peut être mais c'est notre seul espoir, notre seule piste.

Et Artémis chantait. Parfois de nouveaux couplets faisaient leur apparition au fur et à mesure qu'il divaguait. Ils faisaient référence à un cheval à figure d'homme, un vieil elfe aimant un peu trop le cigare, un nain voleur et une jeune fée aux yeux dorées. Les couplets racontaient comment ils rencontrèrent un jour un jeune humain, un peu trop audacieux, pas très malin et ce qu'il en advient. Les strophes parlaient d'or, d'enlèvement, de voyages dans des contrées fabuleuses où le paysage n'était que glace et vents, d'un autre monde où les maisons touchaient presque le ciel renfermant en le cœur des malfaiteurs plein de fiel. Après ces temps joyeux venait le malheur : l'humain perdait tous souvenirs de ces étranges amis et une harpie tuait le vieux fumeur. Tout alla de mal en pis et de comédie le récit se fit tragédie : démissionnée de ses fonctions et secondée du nain, la jeune fée vécut tant bien que mal. Le nain finit par mourir lui aussi. Assassiné. De désespoir, la fée et le semi-cheval se rebellèrent contre l'ordre, entraînant dans leur chute cet humain, plus si jeune et plus malin qu'autrefois. Et le récit se fit épopée, contant les combats de ce trio contre un gouvernement de fantoche. Bientôt rallier par quelques-uns puis des milliers, ils devinrent dangereux. On leur fit la chasse.

Maintenant, la fée et le cheval courent toujours, riant au nez et à la barbe de leur chasseur, tandis que l'homme chante encore et toujours pendu à ces drôles de chaînes face à ses bourreaux.

-Il est fou je te dis. Il divague. Que veux-tu que l'on en tire ?

-Je n'en sais rien…mais qu'il se taise à la fin ! Je n'en peux plus.

-Il ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité. Regarde-le.

Un silence. Une petite voix chantonnant.

Maman, viens chercher ton enfant.

Ton petit a peur.

Il voit couler son sang.

Ton petit a peur,

Il entend des hurlements.

Maman, viens chercher ton enfant.

Il est seul.

L'elfe est parti, le cheval aussi.

Le vieux soldat l'a laissé.

Et le nain s'en est allé.

Il est seul, maman, viens le sauver.

Le bruit d'un Neutrino que l'on arme

Je t'en prie.

Un tir.

Le silence.

Plus de ritournelle, plus de souvenirs seulement la nuit.

* * *

Review, please. 


End file.
